


Tipsy Confessions

by SavingShae



Series: Chicago's Finest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, just two gay best friends confessing crushes to eacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingShae/pseuds/SavingShae
Summary: When drinking at your gay best friend's apartment, what else are you to do than confess your love for your forensic scientist coworker/best friend?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Chicago's Finest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111016
Kudos: 1





	Tipsy Confessions

Lizzie was a little more than tipsy. She never really got drunk, never enjoying the morning after. But a little buzzed, feeling warm and loose inside? That was nice. 

So here she sat, cross-legged on the floor of one Emmett DuPont’s apartment, sipping on her third glass of wine of the night. Emmett was on his fourth beer, so she hoped they were about equal. Besides, she could hold her liquor. 

She sighed wistfully, beginning to get lost in her thoughts. Specifically thoughts about a certain forensic specialist they both knew. Thoughts about how she looked wearing just her lab coat and a lingerie set Lizzie had been looking at buying for herself for a month now. She thought about how much better it would look on Annie. Also how it would look best on her bedroom floor. 

Emmett made it seem like he could read her mind. “So Annie, huh. I mean, not really my type, but it makes sense for you.”

Lizzie’s eyes grew wide and she suddenly felt just a touch more sober. “How?” 

“First off, the only person who thinks you’re straight is Dave. Second, I see how to look at her. Or rather, where you look at her when we go down to her lab. Third, I see that you look at her how I look at Leo. So there are only two assumptions that can be made. Either you hate her guts, or you want to rearrange them with a strap on. There is no in between for the amazing Elizabeth Bennett. And judging by the red hue of your cheeks, I’m going to bet it’s thaw latter. Also you totally would top her. There’s no way you would let her dominate you, at least not at first. You’re too domineering in every day life to give it up in the bedroom.”

Lizzie’s eyes widened. “Okay. Did I get drunker than I feel right now and confess my deepest desires? Or am I really that easy to read?”

Emmett smiled a bit. “It’s the psych part of me. I try not to analyze my friends too much, but it’s too fun and too easy when we’re both drunk.” 

Lizzie nodded in relief. “Okay. So hopefully the whole precinct can’t tell I have the hots for Annie Barnes.” 

Emmett shook his head. “No no. Just me and you.” He smiled a bit more as he took another sip. “You know, you could totally pull her. She’s totally into you too. You look at her butt while she types, and she looks at your boobs while you go into focus mode and forget you are a person who exists and occupies space. Which happens pretty much every time we go down to her lab.” 

Lizzie uncrossed her legs as she drained her glass and laid flat on her back. “But she’s my best friend. Have been for almost 10 years. We transferred to the precinct together. Both the only women in our departments. Honestly two of the only women in the whole building. Hit it off. I’ve been hiding this for at least eight years now. Why would I throw away a decade old friendship for some kissing? I wouldn’t. So I won’t.”

Emmett sighed as he saw her eyes began to slip closed. “Whatever you say. Whatever you say.”


End file.
